All The Things She Said - Complete Series Collection (A HTTYD Fan Fic)
by ElianaRobinson.RW
Summary: Continuing on from my fan video by the same name, this tells of the future consequences to both Stoick's actions in the video but also Hiccup and Astrid's. Will Hiccup find Astrid before it's too late? Or will he believe her to be dead and in Valhalla? Will he really choose to join her there?


**Note From the Author**

 **Welcome to the combined stories of the entire collection of**

 **"** **All the Things She Said" Fanfic series.**

 **In November last year I began this series with my Fan Video "All The Things She Said" and before I knew it, it was a full-fledged alternative story. One of my first in the HTTYD world. It's somewhat unconnected to my** ** _Dragon Adventure Series_** **, has connections to the original books by Cressida Cowell and** **sometime in the future there will be both a Prequel and Continuing fanfic story to this Series!**

 **For now I hope you enjoy the current COMPLETE SERIES Collection of "All the Things She Said" a dearly beloved fanfic series of mine that was originally used in the 2017 SNOGGLETOG CONTEST! A Five Day Writing Challenge. Which was GREAT fun!**

 **Many Thanks to "MidwestMexican" the Winner of the the 'All the Things She Said' Snoggletog Reader's contest!**

 **No definite in age or time or setting really, the finer details of this fanfic is all quite nebulous. Like a cloud. So I leave it up to your own individual imaginations to fill in the blanks but I hope you enjoy this thrilling to write fanfic that is so far south of the** _Dragon Adventure Series_ **and the show itself that I've never gone this far! Seriously hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **All The Things She Said**

 **(** ** _Complete Series_** **)**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Astrid starred out to sea from the small isolated island she'd been taken too. Her heart seeming to squeeze infinitely tighter within her chest as she clutched her hands together and fought back the tears and rage of pure desperation.

In her life she had been shot, poisoned many times, captured, tortured and hurt too many ways to remember but nothing was like the pain or heartbreak of being separated from _everyone_. Being banished had been the greatest pain she'd ever felt.

She missed her parents, her friends, Stormfly and above all she missed _desperately_ the man she loved. She had surrendered to that fact the very first night he'd taken her flying on Toothless.

She dearly loved Hiccup Haddock and together they had fought the battle of being a secret couple, she'd been kidnapped by Vego when he'd discovered their feelings for each other. Hiccup had given up the Dragon Eye and in his attempts to save her had inadvertently killed Vego. A fact that she knew weighted heavily upon his conscience.

When their love had been too great to suppress they'd spent the most _incredible_ night of her life together. Since then they'd found it harder and harder to hide their feelings and eventually like all secret romances they had been discovered.

When his father Stoick had discovered them he'd gone into a rage of fury over his son betraying his wishes and had separated them by force. Stoick had her taken away from her home, away from Berk and thrown her into exile and desperate longing.

Anger, bitterness and desperate agony tore through her like the brisling cold winds around her now, making it hard to stand on the sandy shoreline without falling to her knees. It all threatened to break her, but she would _never_ regret her choice.

It was wrong of Stoick to separate them. They had done nothing wrong. Simply because he'd grown bitter towards love he'd ruined his son's chances of a happy life.

He'd ruined _her_ life.

Overcome by the force of her emotions and the bitting wind Astrid gave into her heartbreak, and just as the tears fell, she too fell to her knees.

A desperate sob worked its way from her chest and echoed amongst the breeze and across the sea.

Stoick the Vast had ruined _three_ lives.

She thought with distain and misery. Gulping in air as a new emotion overcame her.

Pure _Terror_.

For here alone on the bleak island she stood the chance of dying. The chance of not surviving the most _magical_ but _threaten_ part of life.

The birth of a child.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Hiccup felt like he was going mad.

It had been months since he had last seen Astrid, he had no clue where in the vast Archipelago she was, or even if she was alright. She didn't have Stormfly with her and the only one on Berk seemingly as nuts with missing her as he was, was the Deadly Nadder. Stormfly had bounced back and forth between a sulking state of misery - never moving for days - to being enraged with fury so hard to control Stoick had ordered her caged. _Permanently_.

 _His father was the one who was mad_!

Hiccup thought. He hadn't a clue what had changed his father so badly. Stoick had known Astrid since she was born, Astrid had known Hiccup since _he_ was born. She was but four years older than him and she had been his friend ever since the first war and had "tolerated" him before that. Now she'd grown to be the only woman he truly loved.

Toothless felt his friends upset and moaned comfortingly and nudged his head to Hiccup's hand.

"I know bud, I'm going out of my mind."

Toothless suddenly brightened, even in the coming dark. The setting sun finally sinking beneath the horizon as the moon took over.

The toothless grin of his Night Fury widened with clear joy as he bounded about and looked back and forth between the sky and Hiccup.

"No, no night flying Toothless." Hiccup stated not in the mood for flying or anything…not even breathing.

Toothless seemed unswayed and bounded behind Hiccup and shoved him forward towards the sea with a nudge of his snout to Hiccup's back.

Hiccup placed a hand to Toothless' head, about to push his friend aside when Hiccup stopped himself.

"What is bud?" He asked sensing that it wasn't just flying Toothless wanted.

Hiccup's eyes widened as his train of thought connected with Toothless'.

"You're right, bud." He jumped into the saddle and clicked his metal leg to the contraption he'd designed to be able to still fly Toothless, after the battle with the Red Death saw him loose his left leg.

His leg, Toothless' harness, it was all a clear display; _he never gave up._

He never surrendered to losing a fight, to being denied something good in life like walking, flying Toothless…. _or love_!

He _always_ found a way.

Astrid had told him that many times. All the things she said had been his constant companions, aside from Toothless, in these last few months of heartache.

"We _need_ to find her."

Hiccup declared with renewed determination. He'd been too consumed with guilt and misery to think about it before. After all he hadn't a _clue_ where she was but he _did_ know who had been ordered to take her there.

In an instant he and Toothless became a blur in the night as they took off down to the docks.

The Viking Sailor there was unloading his cargo when out of the night came this fiercely angry Night Fury and his Viking Prince.

"Where did my father tell you to take Astrid?" He demanded with a menacing tone to his calmly spoken words. In a later part of life he might look back on this moment and realise just how like his father his present authoritarian tone was. Now, however, his father to him was a festering pit of hatred.

The Viking Sailor dropped the basket he'd been holding with a startled yelp.

"I….I…I…" Toothless growled and a full set of white sharp teeth appeared in his opened mouth as he snapped at the sailor.

"I'd tell us if I were you. Neither one of us are in a mood to be lied to."

….

Astrid tired to find a comfortable position as she lay in the mouth of the cave just on the shoreline of the island that was her prison.

The night air had grown immensely cold and her clothing offered no warmth. She'd long ago been forced to abandon her skirt as her stomach had grown with the growth of her child. She now used the spiky skirt as a blanket but its leather bounds and sharp spikes - meant for defence - now made for an _incredibly_ uncomfortable and _worthless_ blanket.

The hard stone of the ground beneath her side was even worse. The small fire she'd made was pitiful, as the island's resources where immensely vast and weak.

Much like she'd become.

She felt weak and hungry beyond definition. Her back was ever a pain to her emotions _and_ to her body. Her boisterous child kicked her all night long making sleep a fleeting achievement. Come the dawn the sun grew too much even in the coming winter and sickness made her fear the light.

Devastating winter was fast approaching and there was no way with the island's reserves could she or her child survive. Stoick's banishment had been tantamount to a death sentence. He just hadn't the stones to kill her himself. So he had sent her, and his unknown, unborn grandchild, away to die a horrible death.

She'd either succumb to the struggles of the elements or starve to death.

She had no knowledge to help her in these times of pregnancy and spent every moment fearing the birth of her child, which only saw fit to make her even more ill.

Now, as the skies filled with stars, she lay tucked as far into the shallow cave as she could. Her back to the opening trying not to shiver in the cold. Softly stroking a hand over her child in her belly she bitterly let the tears fall once more.

Emotions torn to shreds by fear, abandonment, and having a child.

In her hour of bitter darkness she began to hate her Chief, _her ex-Chief_!

...and even as a side of her knew better, _knew_ that the man she loved would come for her, she even began to hate Hiccup and asked every hour, again again.

 _Why hadn't he come for her? For them?_

He didn't know about their child steadily growing within but he knew about her! He had defied his father to be with her before. He'd defined his father for Toothless, and so many other times. Why hadn't he now defied his father's cruel ruling and come to find her?

He had Toothless, a Night Fury, he could escape Berk easily and come after her.

…and what had become of her beloved Stormfly?

Perhaps Hiccup _couldn't_ come for her…..

Perhaps a more tortuous fate had befallen him…?

New panic and fear clawed at her heart. What had happened to him, why hadn't he found her? Her heart pinned for him, for her dragon and for her home. Somehow in her fear her heart still knew deep down that Hiccup wouldn't let her suffer for a decision they had _both_ made.

Her fear began to include worrying about his fate too….

Stoick had once threatened to banish Hiccup before….had he completely lost it now and had even banished his own son?

She was torn up with worries and fears and it all shredded her wits, fury and courage.

She'd tried months ago to get off this cursed island but had been left with no choice but to give up. Something that had been hard for her to accept. Smarts, creativity, an ability to endure no matter the cruelties could only help a person if there was at least _something_ to help them. One could build a boat out of many things on an island if need be.

Bark, vines, driftwood and more…..

Expect this island was a wasteland of nothing of use. She barely was able to find wood for the fire each night or food. She'd eaten nothing but mutton till she was ill with it, or perhaps just ill in general.

She had little shelter, little food and even less strength as a result.

She could feel herself grow weaker every day and soon her greatest fear of all….that surpassed all others….her own fate, the fate of the man she loved, the sanity of the Chief who'd sent her here….all dimmed in comparison to the overwhelming fear for _her baby…._

She feared there was something _dreadfully_ wrong!

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Hiccup had thought he could feel no worse than he already did.

He had been terribly wrong.

Toothless had threatened very convincingly to shoot the man if he had not told them where Astrid was, and under fear the man had snapped.

Falling to his knees he had begged Hiccup to spare him saying he was only doing what his Chief had told him to. That he'd fear Stoick would banish him, too, if he hadn't done as he was ordered. He feared that the Viking Chief had somehow turned away from the good man they'd all once known. Had perhaps lost his mind.

Then he'd told him what had happened that day. How they'd sailed away with Astrid. Tied to the mast and struggling, cursing them out and calling out for Hiccup.

The Viking Sailor told Hiccup how Astrid had _screamed_ for him, for help, for her dragon, and for them to let her go. She had screamed till her voice was horse.

They'd all cried, uncharacteristically for Vikings, at the desperation in her voice but had been bound by invisible ropes themselves and had been forced to ignore her.

They'd sailed far to the reaches of the Archipelago and with a clear island of banishment in mind, one that was so far away that she'd never be able to return, but would be safe. Would have supplies and food, a chance to live contently enough, think on her crimes and perhaps be happy one day. Just as Stoick had instructed.

The Viking Sailor made it clear thought his frightened and regretful tears that Stoick just wanted it to be paramount that Astrid could never return to Berk or to Hiccup and that his son could never find her.

Upon hearing this Hiccup had growled in fury along with his dragon.

 _Astrid's crimes?_ He wanted to scream. She wasn't to blame for all this. She **_didn't_** deserve this punishment!

Reigning in his anger, Hiccup had called Toothless off and stood by his sceptical dragon while the man told his tale. The man had been so earnest, Hiccup believed him but Toothless seemed determined to remain apart from the emotion in the man's voice.

It was then that Hiccup learnt the startling truth, the truth his father apparently had known all these months but had never told him.

"We did everything we could, we even raced to free her from her bounds before the dragon took down the ship." The man stressed, explaining how a week into their journey that they had been attacked by a wild Submaripper. The dragon being too crazy with its isolation and depths of darkness that it had been unable to let them pass peacefully. Attacking the ship so suddenly there had been no warning. As the passengers scrambled about on the sinking ship the Viking Sailor explained to Hiccup and Toothless how he'd rushed to free Astrid.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup, but I couldn't save her! The ship crack in two right near the mast. I was knocked overboard by the falling mast, and knocked unconscious. When I came to, I had been dragged aboard a piece of drift wood….and… and…Astrid was gone."

He continued unaware of the pain his words had struck at the very heart of Hiccup.

Slicing so fiercely at his cheat it was as if the man had stabbed Hiccup viciously.

"The other's told me how she was still strapped to the bottom of the mast. Below the break and had gone down with the ship."

Hiccup felt the air being forcible sucked from his lungs. Burning deep and fierce as he stumbled backwards, disbelieving of the man's words. Horrified and consumed with a mixture of grief, anger and a dreadful sinking feeling, as if he had been strapped to that mast too and had gone down with her.

He gasped in deep breaths that never seem to give him air, and felt a darkness fall over him that was far thicker than any the night could create.

Astrid was dead.

….

 _Meanwhile on an isolated barren island somewhere in the Archipelago…_

Astrid awoke from a restless sleep with a startled gasp. Clutching her stomach she rested on her knees. With one hand on her her belly the other on the cold stone ground.

Feeling the frightening deep pain she gasped in deep breaths and tried to recall anything she had learnt over the years about child birth but could not think of a single thing but her fear.

She couldn't do this alone. She needed Hiccup. Tears trailed their well trailed path down her cheeks in full stream once again as the cave was filled with her sobbing cry of his name.

Anguish so deep it shattered all previous convictions to be her usual strong self.

….

 _Back on Berk…Three months later…_

Word had spread of Astrid's death throughout Berk in the last few weeks and to that came the aspersions cast upon Stoick and his ability to remain Chief.

After all he _had_ sentenced a young girl to death for no greater a crime than loving his son. There were no words to describe such insanity. Or cruelty.

They all now feared him like they never had before.

The people of Berk also viewed Hiccup as to unstable to assume the role either.

He'd sunken into a depression not even Toothless had been able to break him from.

The Night Fury was pinning too, ever grouchy to anyone who tried to get Hiccup to leave his room. Where he'd been every single hour since he'd learnt of Astrid's graphic passing. Silent, numb and yet bleeding to death with the indescribable pain.

He had not spoken a word to anyone. Whenever Stoick had approached his son, Hiccup had ignored him and turned over in his bed. Placing his back to his father.

Neither Astrid or Hiccup knew that they cried for each other. Torn apart by distance, insanity, fear and perceived death. Hiccup's eyes remained red with the force of his endless tears, just as Astrid's did many miles away.

It was the last dark of the night before dawn some weeks later before Hiccup ventured from his room. Mindlessly almost as if he were the walking dead. He crept down the stairs and out the door. With a, for once very quiet, creeping Toothless trailing behind.

Hiccup brushed a hand up and down his arms as the freezing cold air of Berk hit him. Devastating winter was but days away…

His thoughts were a tangled bundle as he made his way to the Dragon Dungeons. Something he'd _always_ despised, but was now the only place to find Stormfly.

His father had placed a guard at the door to prevent his son from trying anything but right now that guard was insubordinately asleep.

Sneaking in was as easy as a barrel roll on Toothless.

Hiccup felt his heart clench at the memory. He'd been so numb, so dense to thoughts, to feeling - to anything around him. The things he missed cut him every day as if by the blade of a real knife but none, _NONE_ surpassed his longing for Astrid.

He'd hoped seeing her dragon might help. Even as he felt guilty once more for neglecting the Nadder. Whom had to be terrified and wondering why Astrid wasn't with her….why no one was….

No one had told her.

Hiccup didn't know how he was going to tell the spirited beauty that her treasured mistress was gone forever….perhaps Stormfly would free him from this hell by striking him down with a tail spike in her upset and fury at the news.

For the first time in months Hiccup felt hope spring to life within him. Hope that this torture could soon be over.

….

Hiccup had no such luck with Stormfly. He had been too cowardly to tell the Deadly Nadder that he was the cause of Astrid's death and he couldn't inflict more pain upon Stormfly as well.

He was nothing but a coward.

He just couldn't say the words out loud. He knew the moment he did it would make it real and there was nothing on earth or Valhalla that he wanted less. Astrid just couldn't be gone, she just _couldn't_ be. Fresh tears caused down his battered cold face tearing anew the wound in his heart with each and every drop.

The dawn was just breaking as he made his way back to Stoick's house preying he could return without anyone seeing him. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't even want to breathe anymore.

"Ugh! Look who it is!"

Hearing the spiteful cuss Hiccup turned to see Tuff and the Gang behind him. Their dragons ever at their sides.

"Yeah, thought he'd died or something." Ruff pointed out. Butting heads with her brother. Though the action lacked its usual velocity and joy.

Little did they know how close they were to the truth.

Hiccup felt like his soul was no longer a part of him. He felt dead but was still breathing. _Much_ against his personal will.

His soul was now at the bottom of the sea _with Astrid_.

"What the Twins are trying to say…" Fishlegs added, supportively. Glaring at the Twins before turning back to Hiccup.

"Is that we've not seen you for so long, we were worried."

"Uh! Speak for yourself." Tuff rebuffed. Folding his arms across his chest a distasteful scowl upon his face.

"It's your fault she's dead." Tuff exclaimed, his voice calmly spoken but full of accusation.

Everyone around him gasped. Even Snotlout.

"Whoa, Bro, that's harsh." Ruff exclaimed in defence but Hiccup interrupted her.

"He's right." He interceded, his first spoken words in months made his voice sound weak and disused. Hiccup lowered his head. Accepting the blame he'd felt draped upon him like a cloak all these months. It _was_ his fault she was gone. If he'd just followed his father's wishes this never would have happened….

…but could they really have lived a life, working side by side, seeing one another every day and never to be together? Was that really any better than death? To be so close to the magical Valhalla gift of love and still not hold it? To not hold her..? Hiccup's heart clenched, his half frozen skin seeming to tingle with the memory of holding Astrid in his arms.

The memory was both a comfort and a curse. So real in its potent memory that for a moment his heart believed she was really there.

"You're right, I messed up I really really messed up." He said the words like some rehearsed script hearing the echoes of familiarity, having said them once before. He felt the pain, felt the guilt but he _didn't_ feel the words. They were just words and they no longer meant a thing. Nothing meant anything anymore. There was no coming back from such a devastation. He knew it, Toothless did too. Everyone knew that Berk, that _he_ would never be the same again. Hiccup didn't even know if he could ever regain the strength to embrace life again, or even to embrace flying….

"No, Hiccup he's _not_ right." The Gang turned to see Valka walking towards them. She joined the group and placed a hand to her son's shoulder.

"The responsibility lies with your father. You have done nothing wrong."

The only one in authority that the Berkians still held faith in was Valka. To this the Gang didn't even contradict her. Hiccup knew Tuff had only said what he had out of his own grief.

They'd all _cared_ about Astrid.

However Hiccup had _loved_ her. It was why he felt the responsibility, the grief, the heartache far greater than anyone. Regardless of his mother's decree to the contrary.

"Listen to me son," Valka insisted gently. "You are not to blame for any of this. Either of you." Valka reiterated.

"We all make bad choices in this life but fighting for love isn't one of them."

She sighed, before placing both her hands on either side of her son's shoulders. Turning him to face her.

"Before I met your father I loved a man that I felt I could never live without."

Around them the Gang all gasped in amazement at Valka's sudden confession. Hiccup himself would have been shocked had he been able to feel anything. To _react_ to anything.

A moment of silence followed before his mother continued.

"I, too, was told he was lost at sea, but I refused to believe it. So I travelled out to where they'd told me it had happened. I never found him, but I found something that allowed me to breathe again."

Hiccup raised his head to look at his mother.

"Closure." She stated. "You have to go to her Hiccup. Find an end to this misery before it consumes you."

Hiccup felt the longing erupt with in him, the sudden excitement to finding a blood-less end to this hell, but how? His misery soon consumed the spark of energy and he slumped his shoulders once more.

"Trust me Hiccup. It's the only thing that can help."

Valka nodded to her son's friends as she walked back to the house with him. He would need supplies. Things to keep him safe and warm, things he was in no frame of mind to think of.

She had been lying to her son when she'd told him this was the answer to all his troubles. Sometimes closure took months to actually sink in. It had for her. After all knowing, _seeing_ where the envisioned events had actually taken place didn't bring back a lost loved one. Then again she had also held a note of truth to her words. Seeing where her lover had met his doom had altered the images that had been emplaced in her mind upon hearing of his death. It had lessened their force. She'd been able to say goodbye and it had set her on the path to being okay. She had to try with Hiccup for she feared her son was on a destructive path to Valhalla.

He had hardly eaten in months, hadn't once taken his dragon flying and he had not spoken a word to anyone until this morning. Her son was as near death as he could be without being completely consumed by it.

She had to try anything to save him.

Perhaps seeing where his childhood sweetheart had died might not help him. Then again perhaps a trip into the fresh air, and on Toothless might awaken the dormant love for life she prayed he still had.

Mindlessly without question, he stood in the centre of their house as she equipped Toothless with all they'd need for their trip.

" _Please_ take care of him Toothless." She asked the Night Fury, cradling his head between her hands. Toothless murmured deep in his throat and closed his eyes to enjoy the gentle caress of her goodbye. Valka smiled sadly at the dragon before turning to her son. She placed a scroll, a map, in his numb hands and told him that it was marked with the devastating attack zone. Perhaps instinct would kick in and bring back that part of himself that had been so deeply buried.

Astrid would not have wanted to see him like this. To live like this. Of that Valka needed no reassurance.

"Go, my son. Before it's too late." Hiccup blinked up at her, a puzzled expression upon his face but she gave him no time to question.

Nodding to Toothless, the Night Fury nudged Hiccup into the saddle and bounded up the stairs and out the open roof window of her son's bedroom. They were gone in an instant, just as the sounds of Stoick could be heard waking from his rest. Rest that had been more troubled than the people of Berk believed.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked the moment he entered the room and saw his wife.

Valka shook her head. Stoick recklessly raced up to their son's room. When he saw the bed empty and the Night Fury gone he slumped down upon Hiccup's bed, defeated, broken. His hands draped between his legs and his head hung low in misery.

"Oh, Hiccup."

Valka followed her husband up the stairs and knelt on the bed by his side. Comforting him with her hands on his shoulders much as she had with their son.

"He'll be back. He needs to do this Stoick."

She assured him. Knowing that something had to be done before they lost him forever.

"It was foolish!" Stoick barked and Valka felt her control snap. The man could infuriate her like no other. They'd been on weak footing long before Astrid's death and only they knew his true motives for what he had done. Hiccup didn't know who truly held the guilt of the young couple's devastation. That responsibility rested upon her shoulders alone.

We are all connected. Never dase one decision not effect another. Her choice long ago had brought all this death and devastation.

Now her anger, at herself and at her husband - at the almighty Gods of Thor - who had taken that brave young girl from them all, simply snapped.

"Is it really worth all this heartache, Stoick? Is it?" She bellowed uncaring if anymore heard them. If anyone discovered who _really_ was to blame for Astrid's death.

"Now you've lost your son, now that _we've_ lost him?"

Stoick said nothing. Seemingly unmoved by his wife's outburst. The force of her words seemed to mean nothing to him. She knew better.

"All he did was fall in love, is that such a crime?" She asked bitterly.

Sparking to life at her words now, he shrugged her off and growled back at her.

"Like you did you mean?" He snapped. "It was _no_ excuse then and it's not one now, Valka!"

He got up abruptly.

For a moment Valka was silent. Saddened by the truth burdening her. It was really all her fault.

She had not told Hiccup the whole story when she'd told him of the other man. Humongously Hotshot The Hero had not died at sea. It had been a lie. He'd returned to Berk just after her marriage to Stoick, and before Hiccup had been born. It had thrown her world and her heart into turmoil, but in the end she'd sworn her loyalty to Stoick and their unborn son. Had told Hotshot that she had to carry on thinking he was dead, that there was no way they could ever be together. She'd watched him sail away for the second time and had never seen or heard from him again. She prayed he was alright, and thanked Thor every day that he had respected her wishes and had stayed away.

Stoick however, had never recovered from her seeming betrayal and had forever been bitter towards love. Their marriage had grown into one of convenience rather than affection.

In his misery over her "affair" with another man he'd been enraged to see his son defy all for the sake of love and had in a moment of haste made a terrible mistake. A mistake that she knew he regretted but felt it too late to salvage. Exposing the truth to Hiccup now would only cause him more pain.

It could not bring his true love back.

"I didn't." Valka quietly whispered. More to herself than to her husband. It didn't seem to matter to Stoick that nothing had happened between her and Hotshot that night. So she pointlessly said it again, for the millionth time.

She stood up anger growing her strength.

"...and you know that!" She stated more harshly.

"You almost did." He snapped back at her, as if that was a punishable offence as a full betrayal of his trust and love. Both of them knew how close she had come to breaking her wedding vows, _but she hadn't_! It seemed however that she would get no sympathy from him for her courage to walk away from the man she had once invested her whole life in. She had thought she'd never love again but then she'd meant Stoick and her heart had began to heal. She'd tried many times to tell him over the years that it had been his love for her that had kept her strong when Hotshot arrived upon their shores.

"How do I even know he's mine?" Stoick abruptly cried out. Startling her from her memories. Shocking her with his hatful words.

Valka stood toe to toe with her large, overbearing husband and swiftly slapped him.

"That's going too far Stoick."

She quietly threatened. Her heart breaking at his accusations. She walked past him and headed for the top of the stairs, which lead out of their son's room. Before she descended the wooden stairs she turned back to her husband.

"Be careful, Stoick," She added coolly. "…or you'll lose more than your son." She turned and left the room. Her last words echoing behind her.

"You'll lose Berk _and_ your wife."

Stoick could say nothing as she left him standing, head hung in shame.

 _Alone._

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Amongst the thick– whiteout – snowstorm, hidden within a shallow cave, came an almighty, ear pitching, _agonizing_ … _SCREAM!_

Astrid cried out as she fell to her knees by the dimming firelight.

Sheering white-hot pain tore through her as cold and sharp as the ice and snow around her.

She knew so little about giving birth but one thing was unmistakeable.

She was having her baby.

 _Now_!

Here, alone in this vast, barren dark and freezing land. It was ever so clear to her that this was both the beginning and the end of life.

Her's, and her baby.

Tears streaming down her face she looked at her pale and blue fingers and cried even more.

Hunger made childbirth so much worse.

She thought, clutching at her stomach and prayed to Thor that somehow she would survive, that they both would and would somehow get off this cursed island alive.

 _This could not be how it ends!_

She thought desperately as she tried to gulp in a deep breath. Pain tore through her once more, in a display of indescribable agony that many years later would be called…

Contractions.

….

Hiccup's numb state followed him on his journey and it was more a case of Toothless carrying Hiccup than Hiccup doing anything to actually fly Toothless.

They flew for days, across the cold seas, each hour brought them closer to the snowstorm ahead, but Hiccup didn't see.

Toothless mumbled in reference to the coming storm but Hiccup was too absorbed within his thoughts to hear him.

So in urgency Toothless growled _again_ , louder, fiercer and with great warning.

Hiccup only just managed to pay attention before a gusting breeze of snow and ice pelted him right in the face.

He gave a startled gasp as the fierce cold shivered down his spin. The wind picked up and vision suddenly was gone. Even Toothless could discern nothing amongst the brutal storm.

He coughed and sputtered out snowflakes and began to fly waywardly.

"I'm sorry bud!" Hiccup yelled above the raging wind and tried to reclaim their flight path.

He had no clue where they were and the white out made it impossible to see any distinctive landmasses, or sea stacks.

Before he could come up with a plan – after all he was incredibly rusty on that talent – the wind picked up so violently that Toothless let out a yelp as it knocked him sideways.

Hiccup cried out as well when he was tossed from Toothless' back.

Plummeting to the frozen sea below. Never had the seas frozen so greatly since the speed stinger attack, many years ago.

In the seconds of freefall Hiccup felt a sense of calmness overtake the fear.

 _Perhaps this was for the best._

They'd come out here to see where Astrid had died, it felt so befitting that it would be where he met his doom too.

So few understood the depths and strength love can have. – Clearly his father was one of them. Many saw it weak to want to die after the loss of a loved one. They didn't understand that it wasn't weak, it was _fair_.

It _wasn't._ _some._ _crush._ that he felt for Astrid, it wasn't childish or weak, or fleeting. It was all the magical, fantastic indescribable things that love was.

 _True love._

Lasting, ever strong.

However when death parted two lovers who loved this deeply that strength becomes a weight around one's heart.

That weight, - and the thing later in history to be named gravity, - pulled him down faster…

To his death.

….

Astrid felt the cold steal her breath as the ferocious winds blew more snow and sand into the cave. Her voice was so hoarse from screaming she felt even the horrendous pain tearing through her now could not force her to make a sound.

She took deep shallow quick breaths, in and out trying to steady her mind, her heart and her emotions.

 _She could do this._

She had no choice. Her baby was coming now and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. Nothing she wanted to do. The violence of this island could harm her baby, no more within her than it could once born.

Neither of them where safe anywhere on this island.

They had to fight this storm, they had to get off this island and they _had_ to find a way home.

 _Screw Stoick the Vast!_

She screamed in her head as pain sliced through her abdomen once more and lower still.

She shifted her position to be as comfortable as she could and tired desperately to recall what she'd learnt the day Hiccup had been born.

"I was four years old!" She cried out to herself. Her voice crackled like everyone imagined Gothi's would sound like if she ever spoke.

Anger was her defence. She thought to herself.

She had to _use it._

"Son of a hackerel mutton head- ARRRH!"

Astrid whimpered as the sudden pain temporarily began to recede. She gulped in breaths of freezing air and tired to ignore the anguish she felt at the sight of her skin turning blue. She tried and tired but it was almost as if the cold was too much for her body and her baby couldn't be born.

 _Stoick be dammed_ , _anger be dammed_

She had no strength left to do this alone.

….

Just off to the shorelines of that accursed island Hiccup was no longer even calling out for Toothless, the black Night Fury you'd think would be easy to see in a sky and sea of pure white, but his friend was nowhere to be seen.

…but it was okay Hiccup was happy this way. After all the times both he and Astrid fell from their dragons, that it was dragons that where a part of their deaths…well, that too was poetic.

However on this day Hiccup didn't get his wish. His muddled mind tricking him into giving up, it was a good thing he had his best friend with him to see clearly when he could not.

For out of the snow storm at a blinding speed shot Toothless, he dived below Hiccup with a furious roar and Hiccup crashed onto his dragon's back with a jolting thud.

However, it wasn't in time for them to pull up. That was one thing that was clear with the shocking, sudden appearance of the ice covered land before them.

Impact with the ground was no different to the millions of other times they'd crashed before…

Now some may say that this was the work of Thor, - that Loki had just been toying with them – that Thor had finally came along to set things right.

For Hiccup crashed harshly upon the snow-capped sand landing right upon a sharp, _familiar_ skull clip.

….

 _Meanwhile back on Berk._

Stoick the Vast could not hear the curses Astrid threw his way, but even if he could, he would have agreed with every single one.

He'd been a fool, a cruel and vicious, selfish fool.

Heck! He'd been nothing short of a tyrant. A cad, a flat out _bastard!_

Standing at the door of Stormfly's cage he gruffly tore off the lock and yanked the door open.

The Nadder tucked in the shadows of the corner sat up and growled in warning.

"I know Dragon." Stoick accepted her anger and shrugged a shoulder and arm in the direction of freedom.

"You're free to go Stormfly, girl. Go! Stay, fly off after your mistress I don't mind. Just know you are no longer shackled to this cage. I'm sorry I ever locked you away."

Stormfly tentatively trotted forwards eyeing the Viking Chief… before deciding to believe him.

Stoick raise a gentle hand and slowly Stormfly pressed her snout trustingly to the outstretched palm of his hand.

His son had been right.

Dragons where truly _amazing_ creatures.

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Astrid tossed and turned in her agony, unable to find any sense of comfort or relief from the pain. She hadn't a clue what was wrong or how to fix it. The cold wind blowing in now was so fierce that she felt herself begin to lose consciousness.

Her heart grew cold to all feeling. To all anger and a sense of nothingness over came her.

A 1,000 years from now it would be famous in a Christmas story the expression

 _"_ _Nothing in nature freezes your heart like being alone."_

It could be equally said with another line from the same tale.

That Astrid had been _"painted with indifference"_ by it, and even now on the cold abandoned island, she found herself trapped on, it was the perfect way to explain how she felt. How the island and isolation had changed her.

When death came calling it sometimes drained a person before the end and that is exactly what was happening to her now. A deep seeded part of her _wanted_ to fight, wanted to carry on but the overwhelming sense of exhaustion and cold was far greater in power.

With her last gasping efforts she whispered Hiccup's name but in the midst of the word leaving her frozen cold lips, a contraction tore through her and his name became a sc… _ream_!

It echoed around the cave and drifted out on the wind.

…

Hiccup yelped as his rear end was spiked by the sharp edges of the skull clip that Astrid wore in numbers around her extra spiked skirt.

Hiccup felt his heart thump erratically within his chest reminding him, whilst he may not feel it, that it _was_ _still_ very much within his chest.

Astrid had been wearing this the day she'd been taken away from him, there's no way it could have ended up here if she had been eaten by a Submaripper.

 _Which could only mean….?_

Hiccup spun around and held up a hand to the blustering winds trying to see, clues, more evidence that she was there, _anything!_

Clutching the skull pin in his hand so tight he would have felt it spike his hand had the cold allowed his hand to feel much at all.

He gasped with the cold, Toothless bracing against the snow and winds beside him, a murmured growl of indignation vibrating deep in his throat.

"She _has to be_ here, bud!" Hiccup cried out against the force of the winds.

Just when he thought he'd imagined everything, that it was a trick of his over tortured mind and heart, there came a familiar sound carried on the wind like a shining beacon. A sound _far_ more familiar than the clip had been and _far_ more _precious_. A sound he'd thought he'd never ever hear again.

….

Astrid was angry that even death would not hurry up and save her from this torture. She felt so weak like she'd never felt before, not in the last few months and not at any other time in her life. She'd felt stronger when she'd been battling a deadly case of the 'Scourge of Odin!'

Still her inner self held on when she had long ago given up.

 _"_ _Astrid?!"_

Astrid blinked as she felt her head spin. Her vision seeming to blur even more as she looked at the nearly invisible opening of the cave.

She was sure her mind was fooling her. That it had just been the wind she'd heard.

Then Hiccup appeared through the mist of snow and ice. His face so white with the cold she thought she was seeing a ghost.

Instantly he fell to his knees by her side his face so ashen with surprise then Toothless bounding in seconds after him.

Astrid wasn't convinced.

"Oh! Loki when I get my hands on you!" She growled. Her voice so brittle and dry it hurt, but her every word was worth it. This was _too_ cruel.

There was no way Hiccup could even known she was here. It was impossible no matter how many times she'd wished he'd find her. The chances of him doing so - of him arriving just when she needed him the most - was just too great to ever be true!

It had to be a trick, a tasteless, cruel trick of the prankster God Loki, it was after all the kind he liked best.

Astrid's anger was soon paired with misery. Tears rolled down her checks again almost freezing on their way.

"Oh, Astrid!" Hiccup's illusion was saying. His eyes wide with alarm and shock. Panic spreading across his face.

It was rather the look she'd imagined he'd have upon discovering she was with child. _His child._

Just because she'd imagined it, however didn't make him real.

Her tormenting cruel ghost touched her nearing black hands and gasped in horror. He turned to his dragon friend and began to instruct him to save the bleak fire that was dying out.

"Toothless!-"

Toothless however could tell the seriousness of the situation and had already shot a plasma blast at the little pile of sticks. Then began making rock fires all around them in a circle that would keep them warm.

Astrid felt the fire's warmth begin to wash over her. So real, so strong, it had to be true.

 _Didn't it?_

Her tormenting ghost was rummaged franticly in the satchel bag he'd taken from his dragons' saddle and pulled out a flask for her. He helped her drink some desperately need water and as the cool – almost too cool – liquid washed over her lips and down her parched throat she felt sure that he _had_ to be real. Maybe someone had found her but it wasn't Hiccup. She was only thinking it was. Maybe her saviour was a real being but not the Viking she so frantically wanted him to be…?

As he placed the flask by her head on the cold stones he returned to the bag and began taking out needed provisions. Draping a blanket about her shoulders. While dragon fires continued to appear around the cave heating it up to delicious proportions. Astrid grasped at the person's hand beside her, she could feel the warmth of his skin, the shape of his hand, it felt comforting, _familiar_ but it didn't dissuade her fears that he was but a warped illusion.

"Tell me something!" She cried, bitting down on her lips, thankful they were so frozen she did not feel their pain, but fearful of the time when she would.

He frowned.

"Astrid, it's me. Hiccup! I'm here."

"Now!" She snapped. Ignoring his claims. They proved nothing.

"I love you." He added honestly but abruptly. In a panic over her apparent desperation to prove he was really there.

Astrid smacked him in the arm with what little strength she had.

"Ow!...ummm"

He was trying to think, she could tell it by the look in his eyes. He had tried honest humour but it had transferred badly to her enflamed emotions.

"Hiccup!" She cried out, hoping that she wasn't wrong. Desperately still needing to be sure that he was really there that this wasn't some hideous trick to be cruelly played upon her in her final hour.

"…uhh, I broke your mother's axe!" He finally blurted out.

That she hadn't known.

" _WHAT!?"_ She cried out. Her mind suddenly washed away by the outrage, conviction and warmth from Toothless' fire.

That did it.

She reached out am arm, grabbed him about the neck and dragged him down to her hugging him so tight till he couldn't breathe.

"You know I'll kick your ass for that later, right?" She whimpered clenching at the onslaught of pain.

"But I love you too!" She broke down and cried in his arms. Her emotions so at war, so unstable they bounced back and forth like the Twins crazy banter.

Hiccup laughed and pulled free of her vice like grip thinking his father would be proud of such a hug. Its fierce hold suspiring in her condition. Whilst he drew back a bit, he wasn't going anywhere, he knelt by her side the whole night long.

….

 _Back on Berk_

Valka watched the moment transpire between Dragon and Viking Chief and knew that the time had come to tell the truth. Indeed time to tell her secret had well and truly passed but it had to be said. No matter how weak it made her seem.

This death, situation and suffering had gone on long enough.

She walked up to her husband and took him by the hand.

"Come with me." She said softly but with a tone that broke no argument.

"I have to show you something."

A little while later they stood on the shores of Berk, the cold bitting but not half as severe as it was miles out into the Archipelago.

They stood on the very same shoreline Hiccup had once stood watching Astrid sail away, disguised as Heather to try and get the 'Book Of Dragons' back from the Outcasts. Who had once been their enemies, many many years ago.

"This is where I made my choice Stoick." Valka began.

"The moment in our history when I chose you." She continued. Ignoring his attempts to cut in and complain.

"When Hotshot returned I felt like my whole world was falling apart. I was torn, I didn't know what to believe or even what to do."

"That night I told him I had chosen to stay with my husband. With you." She added finally turning away from the shoreline and away from that painful day.

"You're love for me had given me the courage to see through the pain and heartbreak to what I really wanted, Stoick."

She placed a hand over his heart.

"You."

For an endless moment, Stoick was speechless. All these years of believing her to have been unfaithful.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked anger firing to life but was quickly killed by the look of misery in her eyes.

"For the same reason you banished Astrid. I was afraid."

Stoick said nothing. Only placed a hand to her face tenderly and sighed.

"Oh, Valka."

"We've made our mistakes and we've held back things we should have said long ago. This whole mess is my fault, I should have told you, I should of realised it still was hurting you to think I'd betrayed you. I never believed it would taint your views on love so badly that you'd risk the happiness of our son."

She looked up at him in absolute honesty.

"He is _our_ son, Stoick."

For the first time in many many years she could see in his eyes.

That he believed her.

…..

Hiccup was in shock, how could this be happening?

He never dreamt that this was how he would find her, that this was the kind of pain she had been in. Her skin was deathly pale, she was clearly half starved and so cold the ice growing around them felt warmer.

All this time he had thought he would never see her again. Let alone giving birth their child!

Hiccup had a startling, _thrilling_ , stomach churning moment to think;

"I'm going to be a father!"

Before an all mighty panic over took him.

" _I'm going to be a father!"_ He repeated feeling slightly queasy as that fact set in.

"If you faint on me now Hiccup Haddock I swear to Thor I'll punch you into next week!"

Astrid snapped as she bit down on her bottom lip to brace for the next contraction.

"Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm how long can this last!?" She cried knowing that it had been hours since this had begun.

As the ferocious storm outside raged on, the almighty struggle for life was being waged within that cave.

As two _clueless_ young soon-to-be parents fought together to bring their baby safely into the world.

"We have to get you back to Gothi." Hiccup announced almost tearing his hair out with not knowing what to do. Not knowing how to ease her suffering.

"No!" She exclaimed. Holding his hand.

"It's too late Hiccup." She screamed as the biggest and strongest contraction of them all overtook her, she clutched at his hand as the pain took hold. Both mother and father cried out in agony. Astrid's nails biting into his arm forcing him to wince in pain.

Neither of them saw Toothless cringe at them, as he held up both his wings to shield them from the opening of the cave and the still freezing winds.

Astrid was right, they were not going anywhere now, even if the storm had let, it was but a moment later before both parent's cries of effort and pain where met with the very first infant cries of their new born baby girl.

Hiccup helped Astrid the best he could and soon the darling little baby was nestled in Astrid's arms. Toothless lowered his head a little to sniff the strange looking human. It was awfully tiny…..even baby dragons where bigger than this.

Still he was sure that it was safe. He gave a big toothless grin to them and stood back up to protect them from the storm once more.

The Archipelago had new life.

….

 _A few hours later._

"Can't we just stay here?"

Astrid asked, her tone adding emphasise to the plea. They sat tucked within Toothless's wings, his body circled around them as the storm outside simmered in its fury. They'd wait till it was clear but they had to return to Berk. Astrid was faring better but she was still incredibly malnourished, and needed to see Gothi as soon as possible.

However it seemed Astrid didn't want to return. Hiccup was shocked. Why on earth would she want to stay? The island was the most barren land he'd ever seen in all his travels. It was a poetic display of irony yet again that it had still managed to give life.

To their daughter.

"It's all we talked about before, a place only we knew of, away from everything so we can be free."

Hiccup felt his heart clench as understanding dawned. She didn't _want_ to stay for the island she just didn't want to go back to Berk. After what his father had done he really couldn't blame her.

"Astrid" He pleaded, her name on his lips a soft comfort to her battered soul. He knew that this island had caused her more wounds than she'd ever received fighting, had been betrayed by the one person she never thought would and had been half starved to death. The wounds she'd experienced today and every day for the last nine months would stay with her forever and were wounds she didn't know how to handle.

"We have to go back." He lightly declared.

She looked down at their baby then up at him. "this," she said taking his hand and cradling the baby with her other arm. "can be enough."

"Stormfly's there." He added, feeling himself waver under the dream she painted with her words….

 _Just the three of them…._

They could be together, no one could stop them. They could marry and perhaps if ever his heart stopped pounding with the raging emotion of child birth and the agenising pain he'd felt at seeing her struggle to bring their child into the world… _perhaps_ , perhaps they could have more children. They could be happy just them. It was a glorious dream and Hiccup cradled her closer. Knowing in part that she was right.

Still he hoped to persuade her. Because for all the Gods in Valhalla he'd never make her do anything she didn't want to do ever again. He hated himself for the torture she'd been put through.

"Okay, so maybe we don't stay here but maybe we could go find another place, a better one, like the Edge. You can go get Stormfly, bring her back to us and we could be happy, start our own Berk."

 _A better one._ The words lingered unsaid in the cold air.

In her desperate longing she'd clutched at his tunic and brought him closer to her, their faces mere inches away.

Her eyes filled with ernest and a desperate, consuming plea.

He wanted to let her do whatever she wanted to….but they had to return to Berk….didn't they?

Yes! They had to….

 _But why?_ Hiccup asked himself wrestling with the dream he so _desperately_ wanted and the reality that was.

Their daughter was just like her mother. He thought gazing at their baby girl; Perfect in every way. How could he ever believe such a perfect surprise, a second time round? It had taken him years to believe in the love Astrid gave him but now the magic of their child began the disbelief and wounder all over again.

Hiccup finally waded through the fog of fantasy to the reason of reality.

They did have to go back. If only for the short term…..

Devastating winter was here, they were on the outreaches of the Archipelago, in her condition Astrid would never survive. Nor world their baby girl.

Astrid needed Gothi, food and above all shelter, shelter he could not guarantee her anywhere else.

It had taken them days to find Dragons' Edge they didn't have that time now. They couldn't return there, and scouting for a new inhabitable land was _wildly_ impractical.

There was no way he could fly around the seas searching with their new born and Astrid in such a state, and there was no way in Helium he was leaving them here alone.

No, they really had to go back.

"Astrid. I know you don't want to go back, I understand but we have to. You need to see Gothi, our baby needs shelter and your family is there."

Astrid looked up at him. Her eyes glistening.

"What happened to my parents?" She asked in a small whisper.

Hiccup breathed in deeply. Feeling the air enter his lungs completely, for the first time in months he felt like he was actually breathing not just mimicking the instinctive action.

He let the desperately needed air out in an even deeper sigh.

Astrid was startled by his pause and grabbed at his hand.

"Tell me!" She snapped. A glimmer of her old self returning.

Hiccup smiled at that and quickly reassured her.

"No! Astrid it's nothing like that. I…only that I've been…" Hiccup lost the words and slumped down on the ground dragging a hand through his hair, his back resting against her knee.

"I've been out of my mind without you." He continued.

"I don't know anything about them but I'm sure they are fine. I was so consumed with myself I even neglected Toothless!"

He stressed vigorously, feeling ashamed. Toothless raised his head and growled in agreement, as he sat curled around the precious vulnerable little family before him. Using his wings and fire breath to keep them safe and warm until the storm passed. Were it not for their arrival on this accursed island Hiccup knew for sure his child and Astrid would not have seen another day.

Finding that scull clip had been the thing to save them both. That and his mother's map.

Astrid placed a hand upon his shoulder and Hiccup covered hers with his. Feeling the warmth that had begun to radiate from her once more. She might disagree with him, but she was strong. She had been the strongest she'd ever been. To survive nine months upon the island completely alone and to then bring into this world their daughter with no food, shelter or hope.

She was the bravest Viking he ever knew, bar none.

Hiccup stood up and moved to sit behind Astrid and then cradled them both in his arms. Toothless replaced his wing so it was once more wrapped around all three of them. His tail completing the circle at their feet.

Hiccup rested his head atop Astrid's and together they stared in amazement at their baby.

Hiccup couldn't believe any of it. However in that moment he didn't even care to. He just embraced the miracle that they were all okay.

Sighing once more he continued their discussion.

"We have to go back Astrid." He murmured against her hair, one hand stroking her arm gently, the other being held hostage by his daughter's surprisingly strong little hand. Her entire hand was wrapped around his one finger.

"My father has made some horrible choices but he may run Berk, but he is _not_ Berk. I wasn't able to fight for you that day but I swear to you Astrid I will not let my father hurt you or our baby **_ever_** again."

Astrid rested her head back against Hiccup's chest and let her eyes slowly drift close, basking in his embrace, never again had she thought she'd feel his arms around her.

Protected and comforted but exhausted by everything she drifted to sleep. Her last words ending the discussion before sleep claimed her.

"Okay, we'll go back…."

 **…** **.**

In all their worry and grief, they had failed to notice it was in fact Snoggletog.

Arriving back on Berk in the early dawn of Snoggletog morning, Hiccup was briefly reminded of another Snoggletog when he'd brought back to the island everyone's dragons and a busted old ship full of _baby_ dragons.

Now many years later it brought a smile to his face to be returning to Berk Snoggletog morning with another kind of precious cargo.

They were met with the fellow Vikings who where in awe and shock to see Astrid alive, returned to them and carrying what was clearly; _a baby._

The village seemed to be shrouded in a different sense of darkness, for there were no decorations, no festive cheer. It was like in the light of Astrid's believed death, the mysterious disappearance of Hiccup and the concerns of their Chief, that Snoggletog was the last thing on their minds.

When indeed that had been the case.

It wasn't long before Stoick and Valka heard of the couple's wondrous return and they raced down to greet them.

Hiccup felt Astrid tense in his arms as they dismounted from Toothless' back.

He reassured her with a tender look and helped her and the baby down.

His father tentatively approached them.

There were so many questions everyone was wanting to ask. All that would be answered soon enough.

"Son," Stoick began. A worth of affection and remorse in that one word. Hiccup just nodded. Understanding that it would take time to heal the wounds that had been inflicted upon them all. Right know his concerns was for Astrid and their baby girl.

"I'll explain everything later, right now Astrid needs to see Gothi. We have news everyone!" He continued raising his voice to the others.

"Astrid and I have a baby girl!" He proudly announced.

The villagers where clearly in shock to have their young warrior not only returned to them but also with a baby as well!

Cheers erupted around them all. Stoick and Valka were speechless. Valka was the first to recover and gently helped Astrid with the baby. As grandmother cradled her new grandchild. Stock sheepishly stepped forward to apologise to Astrid.

"Astrid, I…I'm **_so_** sorry." He said the words sounding simple but yet the look in his big eyes, so like those of his son's, conveyed his true sorrow.

Astrid was accepting but silently thought to herself that while not all she'd suffered was directly or initially his fault, but that their relationship will forever be tarnished by this tragic tale.

A few hours later Gothi had assured a fussing Hiccup and Stoick that both new mother and baby where fine but needed lots of food and rest.

Stoick had held his new granddaughter and agreed heartily to the name her parents had chosen.

Eidth Erika Katla, was indeed fortunate.

They _all_ where.

As Stoick the Vast ordered everyone to the Great Hall to celebrate the holiday and the wonderful gift of life Odin had given them, Hiccup and Astrid set off behind everyone at a slower pase. Astrid was cradled within Hiccup's arms less for her physical need of support and more for them both being reluctant to let each other go.

"You don't have frostbite on your spleen do you?" Hiccup asked jokingly. Astrid smiled back at him as they followed the others to the Great Hall. Eidth cradled in her arms.

"I have frostbite in places even _you_ don't want to know about." She retorted only _half_ teasing. Hiccup laughed and drew her and their child drawing them in close to him.

He kissed the top of Astrid's head breathing in deeply. Thanking the almighty Thor that he had her back. Safe and sound. In his arms where she would forever belong.

END

Eliana Robinson

RE-EDITED

29/5/2018

Based on the video by the same name that I made on youtube - Hiccup and Astrid All the Things She Said BIRTHDAY SPECIAL (#3)

Originally apart of the 2017

SNOGGLETOG CONTEST!

Winner of the the 'All the Things She Said' Snoggletog Reader's contest!

Is **MidwestMexican** who received a dedication holiday video "12 Pains Of Christmas Dragon Style (2017)"

 _All The Things She Said_ _Disclaimer_

 _ **ALL THE THINGS SHE SAID**_ **\- is a Fanfiction of HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON I do not own the characters or original plotline.**

 **PLOTLINE** **:**

 **Continuing on from my fan video by the same name, this tells of the future consequences to both Stoick's actions in the video but also Hiccup and Astrid's.**

 **Will Hiccup find Astrid before it's too late? Or will he believe her to be dead and in Valhalla? Will he really choose to join her there?**

 **Stunning surprises and musical wording sees this next surprise fanfic as a delight to write as any other and it is with hopes you'll delight in reading it.**

 **This story is** _NOT_ **for official publication or profit.**

 _ **ALL THE THINGS SHE SAID fanfic series**_ **is purely meant as Entertainment.**

ORIGINAL CREATION DATES:

PART ONE

 **CREATION DATE – 5/12** **/17**

 **PUBLISH DATE – 5/12** **/17**

PART TWO

 **CREATION DATE – 5/12** **/17**

 **PUBLISH DATE – 6/12** **/17**

PART THREE

 **CREATION DATE – 7/12** **/17**

 **PUBLISH DATE – 7/12** **/17**

PART FOUR

 **CREATION DATE – 8/12** **/17**

 **PUBLISH DATE – 8/12** **/17**

PART FIVE

 **CREATION DATE – 9/12** **/17**

 **PUBLISH DATE – 9/12** **/17**

 **NOT really Connected to "The Dragon Adventures Series"**

 **REVIEWS**

 **All The Things She Said - Part One (A HTTYD FanFic)**

MidwestMexican chapter 1 . Dec 5, 2017

I refuse to believe that Hiccup would just let this happen, there is no way he is going to leave her by herself and I think that either he will go to her or Stoick will lose his son, and grandson. Hiccup will not leave her

 **All The Things She Said - Part Two (A HTTYD Fan Fic)**

MidwestMexican chapter 1 . Dec 6, 2017

I am curious if you will touch on why Stoick was so pissed and had forbid them to see each other. I'm looking forward to the next part, and I love your little videos.

Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p

 **All The Things She Said - Part Three (A HTTYD Fan Fic)**

MidwestMexican chapter 1 . Dec 7, 2017

Okay so I'm not sure I follow. Why is Stoick mad at Astrid, why had he forbidden it? I'm just gathering that he is mad at Valka or the idea of love, or what? I hope Hiccup finds Astrid and his child.

 **All The Things She Said - Part Four (A HTTYD Fan Fic)**

MidwestMexican chapter 1 . Dec 8, 2017

oh you suck so much, the cliff hanger grr you. Can't wait for part five tomorrow

 **All The Things She Said - Part Five FINAL (A HTTYD Fan Fic)**

MidwestMexican chapter 1 . Dec 10, 2017

That was really sweet, I like how everything wrapped up nicely. These five days were really fun and I loved the videos. Keep up the great work and happy snoggletog!


End file.
